¿Cómo besar a una niña?
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Candy como Tom estaban preguntándose como podrían besar a una niña y que mejor respuesta que Annie, todo porque los mataba la curiosidad Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Era un buen día de verano, uno de esos con el cielo de un color increíblemente azul, de ese azul tan brillante que mirarlo hace daño a los ojos. No se veía ni una nube en el cielo, por lo cual, las únicas sombras eran producidas por los edificios, árboles o similares.

De fondo, se escuchaba el sonido de los insectos que rondaban por la vacía plaza, los únicos a los que parecía no molestarles el intenso calor. Apenas se encontraba gente por la calle, todos estaban en sus casas, o si iban por la calle, buscando refugiarse en los lugares de sombra.

Como esos dos niños, uno un poco alto de pelo castaño y una chica un poco pequeña de pelo rubio de dos coletas, frondoso como revuelto. Ambos niños estaban cubiertos de arriba a abajo de golpes, suciedad, heridas, tanto recientes como algunas que ya habían comenzado a sanar y sus ropas eran un desastre.

Cuando no practicaban a lanzar el lazo o jugar a los vaqueros, ambos chicos estaban practicando boxeo con guantes viejos pero bien usados, era la competencia del más fuerte del hogar de Pony, si el niño vaquero o la niña marimacho.

En resumen, estaban como cualquier niño un poco movido de su edad estaría. Y esos dos eran muy movidos, especialmente cuando estaban juntos, gracias al pique existente entre ellos. Poco a poco, Candy comenzaba a alcanzar un nivel que rivalizaba con el de Tom. Algo que al de pelo castaño molestaba muchísimo pero eso no le impedía que mostrara respeto a esa pecosa fornida, ambos tenían 10 años pero peleaban como un pugilista iniciándose en amateur.

Finalmente ambos estaban descansando en una banca del parque para descansar mientras bebían una gaseosa para calmar su sed, ambos rivales en esa etapa llamada infancia miraban el cielo, mientras con la pecosa pensaba en cierta chica tímida de ojos azules hasta juraría que la vio en forma de una nube.

-Candy, ¿Cómo crees que será besar a una niña?- Preguntó de pronto

A lo que la rubia pecosa le miró con una cara de desinterés, mezclada con un deje de incomprensión, preguntándose a santo de qué venía esa pregunta. Llevaban un rato discutiendo de asuntos importantes, o al menos para ellos eran importantes y de pronto, va Tom y suelta esa pregunta.

-¿Acaso te gusta alguna niña?- Cuestionó Candy un poco interesada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Se apresuró a desmentir el niño vaquero bastante indignado- Simplemente veo a los adultos actuando como imbéciles por un beso y me parece un autentica estupidez- Se quejó- No sé qué le ven a algo tan asqueroso.

Candy se encogió de hombros, aunque era una niña de diez años, las mujeres le resultaban guapas, mas, al igual que su compañero, no comprendía a esos hombres que perdían la cabeza por ellas. A lo mejor eso era por culpa de la edad y cuando creciera, se contagiaría de esa actitud estúpida.

Aunque la señorita Pony como la hermana María siempre contaban que ellas habían tenido que aprender ciertas cosas demasiado tiempo, por lo cual, podría ser que si besaba a una chica, lo comprendería. Sin embargo, ninguna mujer se dejaría besar de esa manera por un niño y más polémico, por una niña, por muy atractivo que fuera no se iba a hacer, era muy muy gay. De todas formas, no le apasionaba la idea, era simple y llana curiosidad infantil.

En mitad de sus pensamientos, Annie apareció a lo lejos, logrando que volviera a la realidad. La niña de pelo negro algo corto los saludaba con la mano mientras corría hacía ellos y menos mal que no estaba gritando su saludo. Cuando hacía eso a Candy lo ponía de los nervios, dentro de sus parámetros, ya que esa pecosa se pasaba de los abrazos.

Suspiró, no tenía ganas de soportar a los dos chicos peleándose en ese momento, ni en ninguno, a veces ver a Candy haciendo cosas rudas podía resultar muy pesado. Mientras con Candy, la pequeña pecosa observó fijamente a la niña que iba hacía ella y una pequeña bombilla se iluminó en el interior de su cabeza.

No tenía amigas aparte de esa niña, con la cara de niña bonita que se gastaba y eso de llevar el pelo suelto, liso pero hermoso, provocaba que a veces la quisiera con locura. Además, a veces escuchaba a los adultos quejarse de que las mujeres podían ser unas pesadas o miedosas, Annie era la reina de los cobardes.

Por ello, cuando Annie llegó hasta donde se encontraban Tom y Candy, esta última se levantó sin mediar palabra y besó a la pelinegra en los labios. Así, sin más, ante la incrédula mirada del niño vaquero, quien no podía creerse lo que su compañera acaba de hacer.

Mientras, a la chica tímida le costó unos segundos asimilar que realmente estaba pasando lo que estaba pasando. Eso sí, una vez que lo asimiló, le propinó una bofetada pero no cualquier bofetada, sino una bastante fuerte lo suficiente para lanzar a la rubia pecosa por los aires hasta estamparla contra el tronco del árbol. Varios pájaros huyeron de entre las ramas del árbol por el susto, inundando el lugar del sonido creado por los pájaros y una pequeña lluvia de plumas.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- Preguntó Annie roja de rabia y vergüenza, apretando sus puños buscando contenerse para no darle otra bofetada a su amiga.

Candy se quedó sentada sobre el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el tronco, como lo había estado antes de la llegada de la llegada de su amiga. Eso sí, en esa ocasión, Tom se encontraba de pie puesto que se había apartado para evitar que la pecosa cayera sobre él.

-Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era besar a una chica y tú eres la más bonita del hogar- Se excusó la niña de ojos verdes mientras se rascaba el cuello y sonreía, ante ese tipo de cosas estaba bastante tranquila.

Annie apretó aún más los puños, conteniendo toda la ira y frustración que sintió hacía esa pecosa imbécil o idiota como le decía. Si las miradas matasen, ese día habría sido el último de Candy.

-¿Y cómo ha sido?- Preguntó Tom, regonodeándose en el cabreo de su compañera, quien le dedicó una mirada asesina especialmente diseñada para él.

-Hermoso y doloroso

-Más bien doloroso y asqueroso

-¡Callate tonto!

-¡Tonta eres tú, niña gay!

-¡Tú eres el gay!

Mientras eso pasaba la pobre Annie se daba un facepalm, como siempre ese par de tontos se peleaban hasta en la cena, no había un día donde entre ambos se provocaban y se mataban a palos… Ese día en el parque la rubia pecosa le ganó al niño vaquero usando una llave de lucha libre, Candy podría ser una chica que le gustaba ser ruda y las cosas bonitas pero… Era una idiota.

Ese día Candy como Tom se llevaron una idea equivocada de lo que era besar a una niña, idea que por fortuna, cambió radicalmente con los años. Con los años acabó comprendiendo qué era aquello que tanto agradaba a los hombres al respecto.

(…)

Colegio San Pablo, cuarto de Candy White Ardley

-¡Candy idiota! ¡Deja de hacer el vago!

La mencionada abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esa persona encobada sobre ella, con su cabello negro cayendo encima de su cara, el tacto de ese cabello era tan suave. Notó su peso sobre la cadera, su compañera estaba sentado sobre ella, por lo menos tuvo el cuidado de no hacerle daño con su peso.

Extendió la mano para pasarla por la nuca de su acompañante y así acercarla lo suficiente. Se besaron, en ese momento Candy había aprendido a disfrutar de los besos hacía ya mucho tiempo. Al separarse, sus caras quedaron muy juntas, tanto que sus narices se tocaban, era sin duda, una sensación la mar de agradable.

-Estaba pensando en nuestros besos- Comentó la rubia pecosa sonriendo como siempre, la nostalgia a veces era buena para revivir buenos momentos

-¿En alguno en particular?- Preguntó Annie con cierta picardía.

-Si, en el primero- Respondió con una gran sonrisa burlona.

La pelinegra bufó, la picardía se esfumó con la mención de ese beso tan especial, en su vida podría olvidarse de ese beso en particular, por mucho que lo intentara sería totalmente incapaz.

-Fue horrible- Recordó la chica tímida antes de besar de nuevo a la rubia pecosa, quien se quedó con la palabra en la boca-. Menos mal que con la práctica has mejorado mucho.

En ese momento Candy aprovechó para apretarle el trasero, Annie le dio un zape ante esa conducta pero cayó encima de su amiga la cual en el último segundo la abrazó contra su cuerpo, una situación comprometedora que avergonzaría a una pero ambas se rieron como algo chistoso entre ambas.

Con los años Candy había aprendido a atesorar los besos de Annie mucho más de lo que jamás se habría podido mejorar, el primero había sido sencillamente espantoso, pero eso se había cambiado con todos los demás besos tan fabulosos y especiales que se habían dado a lo largo de esos años.


End file.
